


Considerations

by debwalsh



Series: Considerations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bucky in full recovery, it's time for Steve and Bucky to start thinking about their future.  And for a life-bonded Alpha/Omega pair, the future includes children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voishen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/gifts), [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/gifts).



> A/B/O isn't my primary interest, but I have found some stories here on AO3 that I really like. I do find a lot of the Steve/Bucky A/B/O ends up with one of them pregnant. And it got me to wondering - just how much of what's been done to Steve and/or Bucky is genetic in nature? I basically believe that none of it is genetic, and none of it could be passed on to another generation. But if they don't know, and the possibility exists, how does that affect their plans for the future. 
> 
> So there's my inspiration ... :)

Steve’s fingers dug into Bucky’s shoulders where he held on to anchor himself with each thrust.  His hands were wrapped around Bucky’s shoulder blades, his mouth suckling against the mating mark on Bucky’s shoulder, and his cock was performing magic with every stroke.  Bucky’s own prick was trapped between their slick, thrusting bodies, getting a workout of its own through the delicious friction between them.

Bucky’s arms were locked around Steve’s back and his legs were wrapped around his hips as they crashed into each other, his face burrowed into the scent glands in the crook of Steve’s neck, nosing into the comforting and arousing scent of his mate.  Steve whispered endearments into his skin, into the mark that bound them together according to convention.  As Bucky thrust against his lover, his best friend, his other half, he knew they’d never needed the mark to define their relationship; they had always been the part the other had been born missing, and it was when they came together they each felt whole.

Steve thrust once, twice, a third time more, and the knot began to form, expanding to seal their bodies together as Steve pumped wave after wave of cum into Bucky’s ass.  Bucky arched and ground himself down against the knot, the flow of jizz that filled him up in hot spurts.  Steve’s lips gave way to teeth as he sank them into the bonding mark anew, drunk with the scent of his aroused omega partner.  The spike of pleasure from renewing the bond drove Bucky over the edge, forcing a white hot plume of cum to erupt from his penis, spreading across the slicked abs of both men.  They panted against each other desperately as the adrenaline rush began to fade.  The afterbuzz remained, sizzling through his blood; he knew Steve felt something very like it, the energy generated from the way their bodies came together.

Steve was warm and solid in Bucky’s arms, and even though Steve laid across Bucky’s body, joined at the knot, Bucky felt safe and sheltered rather than swamped or overheated.  They fit, and Bucky loved the sense of puzzle pieces coming together to form a perfect picture.  Bucky’s hands released their hold on Steve’s back and slid languidly up to stroke Steve’s hair, his shoulders, his cheek.  “I got you babe,” he whispered against Steve’s ear.  “Never letting you go, I got you.”

The tip of his tongue lapped against the droplets of blood that had formed along the line of his bite, and Steve murmured, “Love you so much,” against Bucky’s skin.  He pressed his nose against the soft skin of the scent gland and rubbed his face into it, laying his cheek against the curve of Bucky’s collarbone and pressing kisses into Bucky’s neck.  

Bucky uncrossed his ankles and brought his legs down, snuggling into a comfortable position while Steve’s knot expanded to full size and locked them together for the twenty minutes or so. Bucky loved this post-coital melding, the moments when they were joined so completely.  But after a while, acrobatics gave way to backache, so it paid to get comfortable early on while they were sealed together.  He pressed a kiss to the crown of Steve’s head, grinned against the damp hair; they’d definitely worked up a sweat together.

Steve’s hands released their deathgrip on Bucky’s shoulders, and slid down to caress Bucky’s sides, then reached for Bucky’s hands.  Bucky and Steve’s fingers instinctively entwined, holding fast.  

They would always find each other, across time, across space.  Across lost selves and altered bodies.  It was a fixed point of truth that Bucky and Steve were one, and they’d always be drawn together to complete each other.  And this was one of those evenings where they could simply revel in the completeness of their bond.

But Bucky had something on his mind, something that had been gnawing at him for days.  Steve was so often distracted with Avengers business, or planning the next campaign against Hydra, or his charity work.  Bucky was equally busy with the Avengers, with training the younger members of the group and developing new weaponry alongside Stark, with his own causes.  They lived full and active lives, and all too often, moments where they could discuss important things – things that intimately affected their lives together – were few and far between.  Ghosting another kiss against Steve’s forehead, Bucky ventured, “I’ve been thinking.”

“Hmmm?” Steve hummed, gently licking his way from Bucky’s clavicle to his earlobe.  “What about?”  But Steve lifted his head and smoothed a lock of Bucky’s hair away from his eyes and considered him seriously, as he always did when Bucky raised a concern.  “Something wrong?”

“Not exactly.  But … I think it’s time for me to go back on the suppressants.”  There, it was out there.  Bucky felt a flare of nervousness, of not quite fear, but at the same time, a relief that the words were out.

Steve let go of Bucky’s hands, shifted to support himself on one forearm and looked at Bucky with concern.  “No.  That stuff messes with you.  We agreed once we got you weaned off Hydra’s suppressants you weren’t going to be drugged again.”

“Yeah, but my heat’s coming up –“

“I’ll wear a condom, baby, you won’t have to worry about getting pregnant this time,” Steve assured him, kissing his cheek softly.

“It’s not just this time.  I don’t … I don’t want to get pregnant, _ever_.”  And these were words that were harder to say, and he suspected harder to hear.  He watched Steve’s expression through the veil of his lashes, holding his breath until Steve reacted.

Steve’s free hand came to rest on Bucky’s chest, splayed out like armor, and the fingers involuntarily pressed down when Steve answered, “Why?  You’ve always wanted children – back before the war, you had names all picked out for seven little Rogers-Barneses!”

“I remember,” Bucky replied with a chuckle, letting the breath go.  “And I still want children, you know I do.  I just … I just think it’s too great a risk now.”

Steve moved again so he could see Bucky more clearly, and Bucky felt the knot shift painfully.  His expression must have alerted Steve, because Steve rearranged himself to ease Bucky’s discomfort and settle in a little better.  “Okay now?” Steve whispered, and Bucky nodded.  “So help me understand, Buck.  I’m good with whatever you want, I just need to understand.”

And that’s what Bucky needed to hear.  He knew it, of course he knew it, but when you’re the world’s most famous Omega, life-bound to the world’s most famous Alpha, it’s kind of front page news when the Omega, famous or not, refuses to breed.  Back when they were kids, a lot of people would have believed he didn’t have the right to make that call, that like it or not, he was property of his Alpha, and if his Alpha wanted children, it was his duty to deliver them.  Literally.

Hell, they’d never known Steve.  It was never his size or his health that made Steve such a special Alpha.  It was always his generosity, his unadulterated love.  Bucky may have always looked like an Alpha, but truth was, biologically he was an Omega, and that never counted for squat.  Bucky and Steve were always equals in their relationship, neither assuming dominance except when one or the other of them was suited to take point in a situation.  Like in the war, when Steve would direct the campaign, but Bucky was always in charge of security.  They deferred to each other according to each other’s expertise, point of view, whatever applied.

Two halves of the same whole.

Bucky drew a deep breath, closed his eyes a second, and nodded to himself.  “With everything that’s been done to us, I don’t know how that would affect a baby.  You and me, we’re long-term science experiments.  God knows that’s been done to our DNA, how much we might pass on to the next generation.  I just don’t want to make a baby – our baby – pay for what’s happened to us.”

Steve huffed out a surprised exhale and just stared at Bucky for a long moment.  Then he asked, “How long have you been thinkin’ about this?”

“I don’t know.  A couple of months, I guess.  Not like thinkin’ hard and givin’ myself a headache thinkin’, but thinkin’.  And with my heat comin’ up, the first one without _anything_ , it was time to think together, I guess.”

“Yeah.  But I don’t want you on suppressants again –“

“And a condom isn’t foolproof –“

“You don’t _ever_ want to get pregnant?”

“I’d love nothing more, but I gotta be responsible.  It would kill me if we had a kid, and that kid was damaged because of what Hydra did to me –“

“Or what Erskine did to me.  I get it.  I understand and I love you for it.  You’re absolutely right, we can’t risk the health and well-being of any child we’d conceive on that.”

“Our DNA could be chemical soup –“

“I always thought you’d make the greatest dad –“

“We could adopt.”

“Adopt?”

“Yeah.  There’s lots of kids out there hopin’ for good homes.  We could adopt.”

“There’s always a waiting list for babies –“

“Doesn’t have to be a baby.  I think I’d like to adopt an older kid, a kid who might not have a chance otherwise.  Maybe siblings.”

“Kids who’d be separated otherwise?  Give a couple of kids the chances we had?” Steve asked with a sweet smile.  “Yeah.  I like that.”

“And we can always get on the waiting list for a baby.  I’d still like to have seven little Rogers-Barneses.”

Steve chuckled and kissed the tip of Bucky’s nose.  “Yeah, sure.  Okay.  This sounds like a great plan.  Kid doesn’t need to share my blood type for me to love him or her.  I’ll ask Pepper if she can recommend a good agency, and we can look into it together.  But no drugs,” he added, returning to the point of the original discussion.

“I need to be sure –“

“A reversible vasectomy.  For me.”

Bucky’s hand curled around Steve’s bicep.  “Steve, no, I couldn’t ask that –“

“We’re partners, Buck.  It’s the best plan.  If I can’t produce sperm, there’s no chance I could get you pregnant.  We don’t have to give up anything else – and I don’t have to watch you suffer from the suppressants.”

Bucky ducked his head to nuzzle under Steve’s chin.  “I do always enjoy heat sex.”

“ _You_ do?  Neither of us can walk right for a week after your heat’s over.  At least a week!”

Bucky grinned against Steve’s Adam’s apple, and nipped the soft skin there.  “So … we’re agreed?” he murmured into the column of Steve’s neck.

“We’re agreed.  Snip for me, no drugs for you, adopt seven kids for both of us, and we still get to have _lots_ of heat sex.”

Bucky deliberately constricted the muscles of his anus, bearing down and squeezing Steve’s cock and knot.  The resulting wave of pleasure undulated through Steve and flowed right back into Bucky.  “How do you define _lots_ of heat sex?”

“That’s something we’ll have to figure out together,” Steve said with a grin, lowering himself to cover Bucky’s mouth with his own, as Bucky reached up to meet him.  As in everything, they met in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> My current favorite A/B/O WIP stories are:
> 
> The Sweetest Kind of Poison - Has a kind of medieval flavor to it, almost a story of O vibe, but a fair amount of sweetness (especially between the boys) and some blistering action between Alpha Steve and Omega Bucky. <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010>
> 
> The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And the Personal Business of Other Super Persons - This one has me laughing out loud at times, although there is a solid storyline unpinning the snark and the pith. Bucky finds himself in the family way while Steve is on a very long term mission. Cue confusion and frustration as Bucky has to deal with maternity clothes (I'm not wearing that!), support groups, and pregnancy heats (piles of clothes with Steve's scent on them - including unwashed gym clothes - are involved). <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554>


End file.
